The present invention relates to systems and methods for the generation, management of a dynamic messaging campaign. Such systems and methods provide marketers and sales people more efficient tools for client management and outreach. In turn, such system and methods enable more productive sales activity, increased profits, and more efficient allocation of sales resources.
Currently sales departments operate passively and actively. Passive sales activity includes providing a general offer for sale of products and/or services to the public and waiting for customers to make the initial contact. Active sales techniques, in contrast, involve the seller reaching out to consumers directly. The benefit of active sales activity is that customers can be targeted more effectively, and purchasing decisions may be more effectively influenced. Active sales techniques may include unsolicited “cold calls”, or may include following up with “leads” who have responded to some advertisement, or who has been purchased from a marketing firm. While cold calling has its place, continuing a dialog with an established lead is by far the most targeted and effective means of sales activity.
Active sale techniques have been around for as long as commerce has been occurring. Sellers traditionally hawked their wares via in-person solicitation or fliers. Indeed, to this day, advertisements are routinely sent via postal mail to consumers. When available these mailed advertisements include degrees of customization, such as inclusion of the receivers name printed on the advertisement.
With the advancement of technology, so too have active sales techniques evolved. With the widespread use of telephones telemarketing became a staple of active sales techniques. While this initially took the form of sales people “cold calling” prospective customers, “robocalls” have become more popular recently due to the ability to reach much wider audiences with very little additional resource expenditure.
As the internet has become a more prominent feature of commerce, on-line ads and email campaigns have joined the arsenal of sales departments as ways to engage a potential consumer. Email marketing in particular has become a very effective and frequently utilized means of reaching customers. For large customer populations, these emails are typically minimally tailored advertisements. For smaller customer groups, individual emails may still be crafted by sales associates; however this activity (while more effective) is often very time consuming. Additionally, a sales person can usually only engage in a limited number of these sales correspondences without the use of contact management software.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for a dynamic messaging system that provides the benefit of an individualized email sales correspondence with the advantages of machine automation. Such dynamic messaging would enable more effective sales activity and marketing campaigns.